Provoking the Heart
by TragicBlackButterfly
Summary: Sasami Uesegi has spent six years in America with her best friend. Returning home to Japan, she finds much more than she bargained for. Rated for craziness and some light language. xDD Ryu/OC  Don't like it, don't read.
1. An Unwilling Host

**Okay, I have a problem. I looooove writing about Gravitation, but once the muse is gone, it's difficult to get it to come back to me. Luckily, as opposed to all of my other fics, this one is mostly written out. ^^ A thousand pardons for my long absence, but I promise to keep this and my other fics updated now. I hope you enjoy this one, and if you do (or don't), I would certainly like to hear it. Thanks again! –TBB**

**Disclaimerrrr!: I don't own Gravitation. Only Dagger and Hachiko. **

**Chapter One—An Unwilling Host**

Aaahhh, Tokyo. A city bustling with tourists and natives alike. Stepping into the airport, I took a deep breath, more than happy to be home. After spending six years studying in America, returning home sent a sharp tingle through my spine that I couldn't quite get over. At my side stood my roommate, and she gazed out at the airport so filled with people, sparkling for no good reason. As usual. Sango Savino, known to me as Hachiko, was my best friend, but sometimes…

"Hachi, why the hell am I carrying your crap?" I glared at her as she ignored me, spinning around the airport like a force of mass destruction, her short, chocolate-cherry braid flailing wildly behind her, knocking old poor, little, old ladies off of their wrinkled feet. "Quit spinning already and carry your own trunks!" She didn't respond; she only kept giggling and pointing out every strange-looking person she saw.

"Daggy-chan, look!" she exclaimed, pointing to a teen with a brightly colored mohawk and his girlfriend, whose hair was a mixture of blues, greys, and blacks. "A tropical fish and his mate!"

"Sango!" I snapped, dropping one of her many trunks onto the shiny, silver floor.

"_Daggy-chan_!" she wailed at me and turned away from the poor, unsuspecting civilians. When she saw her trunk on the ground, she fell over and assumed the fetal position. "You're such a bully!"

"What do you think you're doing, lying on the floor like that? Get up, you bum!" I mumbled as the people filing in from their planes stepped on her instead of around her. I couldn't blame them; if I saw that idiot on the ground, I'd probably step on her as well.

"The basic instructions—stop, drop, and roll!" she answered simply, as though this made sense (at least she had two of the steps down…). She sat up when I began to unlock one of her suitcases, a panicked look on her face. "Hey…hey! What do you think you're doing?

"I'm going to see what you have in this stupid thing!" I snapped, kicking at the trunk. I could have been mistaken, but I didn't recall her owning enough personal items that she needed four trunks to fit them in. Most of our stuff was being shipped over, and we were only supposed to be carrying what was necessary. How were four trunks necessary?

When I kicked the trunk, it popped open abruptly. I peered inside, imagining the suitcase to be stacked with random, purple items (she was famous for hoarding anything purple), but I found, instead, one book. _One book_, sitting by itself in the bottom of the trunk. I picked up the novel, holding it out of her reach as I thoroughly examined it.

"An entire suitcase for one book? What the hell, Hachi?"

"It's Eiri Yuki's new novel!" Sango cried, floods of water streaming from her eyes and forming puddles at her sides. I muttered apologies to people as they slipped, falling into each other and threatening with lawsuits. "Don't you understand? I couldn't put it in the suitcase with all the other Eiri Yuki books. They'd be mean to it and tease it and call it names and refuse to let it play any reindeer games… The only solution was to put it in a suitcase by itself."

"You _do_ realize you're talking about _books_, right?" I mumbled, a sweat drop forming on my temple.

She stole the book from me, hugging it tightly to her breast. "it's very special to me. I bought it with my own money in America, and I'm going to buy one here in Japan! I have one coming in Chinese, Arabic, Russian, Swedish, French, Spanish, and German coming in the mail!" She blinked happily up at me, blue eyes shimmering with joy between her perfectly parted, chin-length bangs.

I raised an eyebrow. "You said you bought these with your own money?"

"Of course, Daggy-chan!"

"So that's where my credit card went…"

"Details, details…" She waved her hand absently through the air and shrugged her slim shoulders. How I survived six years with her was beyond me.

I thieved the book back again from her, my light brown eyes giving her the glare that earned me my nickname. While she pouted, I glanced down at the book, my eyes taking in the golden, italic letters spinning brilliant English words, lingering on the author's name. "Eiri Yuki, huh?"

"YES!" Sango snatched the book from me and cuddled it again.

"Why haven't you ever let me read any of your Eiri Yuki novels?"

"BECAUSE YUKI IS ALL MINE! MINE, YOU GOT IT? MIIIIIIIINE!" Foaming at the mouth, she grabbed my shoulders and shook me ferociously. "If you touch him, I'll kill you! Got it memorized, punk?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I shoved her off, knowing full well that she would never kill me. She would wander around like a lost puppy and find some way to resurrect me. My luck, I would end up coming back to life as a hunchback. I'd be forced to live the rest of my miserable days alone in a bell tower, with only Hachi to bring me food and company….The idea made me shudder.

"Can we go now? Or should I leave you alone with your paper boyfriend?" I asked with another kick toward her _precious_ cargo of Eiri Yuki books.

"DON'T KICK THEM LIKE THAT!" She shrieked, swinging around her empty suitcase like a baseball bat.

I rubbed at my temple and glared at her. "I'LL KICK WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO KICK, INCLUDING YOUR STUPID EIRI YUKI BOOKS!" At this point, the majority of the airport had stopped moving about to watch us act like morons and scream at each other.

"DAGGY-CHAAAAAAN! STOP BEING SUCH A BIG OLD BULLYYYYYYY!" Tears from her eyes sprayed in all directions again, soaking the nearest pedestrians.

"I'M NOT BEING A BULLY; I'M BEING REALISTIC!"

"Excuse me, is one of you called Sasami?"

We stopped yelling at each other long enough to take in the timid man who had the guts to approach us. He was thin, dressed in a perfectly ironed suit, with black hair and round glasses. I figured he was either important or obsessively neat. Or both. I scrunched up my nose, concerned by his sudden presence.

"That's me, " I reluctantly admitted. "You're not going to sing to me, are you?"

"Oh, dear, no!" The man shook his head fervently, mortified by the mere notion.

Sango bent down by my ear, whispering loudly, "Where did he come from, Daggy-chan? Who is he?"

"Forgive me!" The man urgently bowed. He struck me as the kind of man who cries as random, makes tea even when nobody wants it, and dives out of first-story windows as a suicide attempt.

"Does he have back problems?" Sango added, peering at the floor for some miraculous thing that this stranger obviously must be staring at.

"My name is Mr. Sakano," he explained hurriedly. "I've been sent by Tohma Seguchi to pick up Miss Sasami Uesegi and deliver her to N-G." The mention of a title before my name caused a dark raincloud to form above my head, thunder rumbling as my blond hair was drenched.

"HAHA! Daggy-chan? A _miss_? That's hilarious!" Sango fell back onto the floor, rolling around the airport and knocking over the old ladies, who were just now getting to their feet, like bowling pins. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

I tried my best to ignore the idiot as she raved on. "Why didn't President Seguchi come get me himself?"

"His hands were tied," Sakano said nervously. "He asks that you don't be angry with him." His voice trembled, as though afraid I might take my rage out on him. After all, Mr. Sakano was no Tohma Seguchi.

"Angry at Tohma? Never." I smiled at the thought of seeing him again.

"_Wait a minute_!" Sango spun around to face me, her eyes wide in complete terror. "We've been roommates for six years, Dagger. Why didn't you tell me that you know President Tohma Seguchi personally?" Because the idea might make her faint?

"It never came up?" I supplied as an answer. "Who else would send me expensive presents during Christmas and my birthday? Certainly not my brother. I know Tohma for personal reasons; nothing to make a big deal out of." I chuckled at the idea of my brother ever sending me even a Christmas card. He cared; he just had a difficult time of showing it.

Sakano saved me from further explanation, and I made a mental note to send him a nice fruit basket later and a heartfelt card for such a tremendous deed. "Ah! We must be going! Um…Dagger"—he tried out my nickname with severe caution—"would your friend like to come along too?" Okay, that's it, pal! No fruit basket for you! And you can forget about getting a heartfelt card!

"Of course I'll come! Daggy-chan and I are a full package deal!" Sango was already sitting in Sakano's car, quite happily bouncing and barfing rainbows from her mouth and ears.

"How did she know which car was mine?" Sakano asked, absolutely mortified beyond all reason in the United States and Puerto Rico.

"You could call it intuition," I said, shrugging lightly, "or maybe, it's because of the ID hanging from your rearview mirror? I'd go with option one." Yeees, give him a reason not to sleep at night. I took the seat beside Sango, who was now sparkling at random again and continuously cuddling her novel.

Once Sakano climbed in the passenger's side of his own car, I knew something was wrong. Could he drive without a steering wheel? Did he have super awesome telekinetic powers? Was a toddler who also happened to be the ruler of Spirit World sitting in the driver's seat, and we had just failed to notice?

**Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho! Whoops, wrong anime. xD Still, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Promise! I just realized we never got to the host portion of the chapter…. We never even left the airport! Um….Okay, love you all! –TBB**


	2. An Unwilling Host Part Two

**Aaaaaaalllll right…..it's been a long time since I updated this. Much longer than I originally anticipated. Since I have a total of four reviews, I wasn't sure how well people, you know…**_**liked **_**it. So review people! Quit being so weak! Thank you for those who did read, review, favorite, and subscribe. ^^ I promise…wait, no…I'll try to update again soon. I won't make any promises, though. Classes and work take up the majority of my time now….Enough rambling. To the chapter!**

**Chapter One (Part Two)—An Unwilling Host**

I looked up into the driver's seat, expecting to see a toddler dressed in an oversized hat, but I found, instead, a tall, blond, and dangerous-looking American there. He grinned at us, pushing up his sunglasses to cover his blue eyes. I sat back, already seeing my life flash before my eyes.

"Everybody buckled in?" asked our driver.

Sango shrieked at an octave that, sadly, human beings can hear. "DAGGY-CHAAAAAN! He wasn't there before!" She exclaimed, ripping my arm off and chewing on it rabidly.

"Aw, man, now you've got teeth marks in my arm!" I complained, snatching my limb away from her. I shook off the saliva and glared at her. Stupid mutt.

"Ooh ooh! I get it now!" she said excitedly, bouncing in the car seat. "It's like in the commercials! Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there!" She threw confetti and indicated enthusiastically with jazz hands to the American.

The American laughed for a moment, jumping on the bandwagon with her and throwing more confetti. Sakano looked like he was about to smash his head in the car door. Then, the crazed foreigner stuffed the barrel of a magnum into Sango's mouth, still wearing that psychotic grin. Her eyes widened, and she flailed around wildly until she realized it wasn't doing her any good.

"Listen here, Sango Savino. We're on a tight schedule. I have orders to deliver Dagger to the president, and I take my orders very seriously."

"The president!" Sango spat the gun from her mouth. "But isn't he in America? Does that mean we have to get back on an airplane? I don't wanna! Oh, wait, are you gonna drive us to America? I don't think that's a very good idea…did you use Google Maps to get directions? I know it says swim across the ocean, but I don't expect they really expect you to do that…." She looked at me with sincere concern, biting into her bottom lip. "Daggy-chan, I don't know how to swim…"

"President Seguchi," the crazy man corrected. "Now, sit back and buckle up before you can't anymore." He turned back around in his seat and turned the car on. It rumbled to life; I prayed for a speedy death. Somehow, I didn't see us making it to N-G in one piece. He threw the car into gear, laughed loudly, and soon we were speeding down the road, crashing into the cars of old ladies as they tried to turn the heat up.

"Now, why do I have to wear a seatbelt, and he doesn't?" Sango sat against the seat, and I heard the wheels turning in her head. "Hey... hey, crazy person, how do you know my name?"

"I've been tracking you for some time. Anyone that stepped within ten feet of Dagger had to be thoroughly investigated. You're clean; the only mark on your record is from you saying bomb on an airplane."

"Oh…Daggy-chan?" She glanced at me, sweating. "When we became roommates, you forgot to mention your potential stalker!" she wailed, pointing at him accusingly with her finger.

I chuckled, a sweat drop forming on my temple. "K-san isn't my stalker. He has better things to do than stalk me."

"Better things? Like what?"

"Like stalking someone else," answered K with a quick glance into the rearview mirror.

"Oh, yeah, that makes me feel so much better…" Sango pulled out a sheet of paper, and I thought I saw her begin to write her will.

K grinned. "So you do remember me, Sasami!"

"Of course I remember you," I said weakly. Nobody in their right mind could forget that maniac with a gun. "I spent enough time at N-G to even know the hobo that lives in the first floor bathroom!" I loved Hobo Fred when I was a kid, with his ragged clothes and his assorted collection of random items. Now, I'm not rather sure what to think about him…

"DO YOU REMEMBER ME?" Suddenly, jammed between Hachi and myself, sat a guy wearing an N-G hat and a pair of sunglasses. He was dressed casually, as I remembered him, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I barely got the chance to look him over and wonder how he got there before he shoved a familiar pink bunny in my face. "You're finally back!" he exclaimed, wiggling the bunny. "Kumagoro is _sooooooo_ happy!"

"Where did he come from?" Sango asked in a loud whisper that people in Portugal probably heard.

"Where did who come-!" K glanced back, and I saw his eyes widen. He slammed on the breaks, causing them to scream in utter terror. It was too late, though. The car slammed head first into the semi-truck in front of us. The front window shattered, and Hachi, having not put on her seatbelt, flew through the opening and smashed her head against the truck, leaving a Hachi-sized imprint.

"K!" The guy clung to me, covering Kumagoro's eyes. "What did you do that for? You could've killed Daggy-chan!" At the mere thought, he cuddled me tighter, upset.

"What are you doing here?" K exploded angrily, turning around in his seat to glare at us. My bunny friend cowered closer to me, ducking behind Kumagoro for safety.

"What are you ramming into trucks for?" Bunny Boy countered.

"Quit trying to tell me how to drive!" K gave a loud and angry sigh. "Seguchi told you to wait at N-G!"

"I wanted to see Daggy-chan!" he whined as though K should have known that already. "It's been too long since I saw her! TOO LONG! She's even cuter than she was before!"

"She doesn't even know who you are!" K yelled.

"What's in a name? To be or not to be? Et tu, Brute? Then fall, Caesar!" Bunny Boy dropped over into my lap with x's drawn over his sunglasses and his tongue hanging out. I fondly patted his head, realizing just how insane the people I socialized with actually were…

Sango rubbed her head. "Talk about drama…and you call me dramatic? Pfft! Hey!" She pointed through the windshield. "Sakano passed out!"

"Don't bother me with such trivial things!" K ordered with a wave of his gun. Then he grabbed my bunny boy and shook him violently back to life. "You idiot! Tohma told you to wait for a reason!"

"I don't caaaaare!" Bunny Boy wailed, two fountains of water pouring from his eyes and hitting Hachi in the face. Then, recovering quickly, he grinning and pointed. "LOOK! Sakano passed out!" he said with a rather satisfied tone, as though, this had been his goal from the beginning.

"Stay on the topic!"

"Will you stop? You're upsetting him." I tugged my dear friend away from K and glared. "Don't be such a bully, K-san!"

"YEAH!" Sango agreed as she sprayed Sakano's hair with sparkly, pink hair dye. "Bullies!" I was fairly certain she didn't have a clue as to what we were talking about. Hachi's survival mechanism was to agree spontaneously and paint people's faces. Today, she chose glittering rainbow paint for Sakano's pale countenance. I could only imagine his reaction when he woke up again.

Next thing I knew, Bunny Boy was pulling me out of the car. With no real choice in the matter, I let him lead me onto the sidewalk, watching him as he karate kicked each person who tried to come too close to me. I eagerly pushed him over toward a building, mumbling to him about the sidewalk being too crowded.

"Where are you taking her!" K, who was out of the car by now, dashed over to us, pushing Sango out of his way. She slammed into the truck again, leaving yet another imprint.

"To N-G," said the Bunny Boy, pointing to the building we were standing next to. Only then did I look up at the magnificent skyscraper, amazed I hadn't noticed it before. "Isn't this where we're supposed to be going?" A thought bubbled with a question mark formed above his head as he spoke.

K popped the bubble. "Yes. Yes, it is. Good work, Sakano!"

"He's been passed out this entire time!" Sango muttered as she stumbled down of the hood of her car, clutching her precious book for dear life. Around her temple danced tiny, winged Eiri Yuki novels.

The boy waved his hand through the air nonchalantly. "Details, details…" He latched onto my hand again and began to drag me toward the building. Hachi and K followed behind us, while Sakano remained completely comatose and sparkling on the side of the road.

"I've never seen such a big building before!" Sango grabbed my free arm and excitedly began bouncing. I eyed her warily, praying that she didn't rip my arm off and chew on it again; I already had three sets of teeth marks from her random zombie-like habits. Thankfully, she just kept talking at a speed humans couldn't understand, and I only caught the last, wonderstruck sentence. "I bet they have those fancy elevators that talk to you and play Free Credit Report Dot Com music!"

Bunny boy sharply yanked me away from her. "MINE!" Suddenly, his skin turned green, his hair shone purple beneath his hat, and his muscles bulged. Then, expression angry and menacing, he began to whap her over the head with a stick of the World's Largest Chewing Gum.

"What was the Hulk thing all about?" I wondered to K, who was officially the only sane person I was with at the moment.

"Who knows," said K with a shrug. He pulled out his magnum and stuck it in my mouth, smiling pleasantly. "Now, listen here, Daggy-chan. We're running behind schedule. I will get you to President Seguchi within the next five minutes, alive or dead."

Scratch that. I'm surrounded by crazies.

**All righty! That's it for Chapter…One…part two…I'll work on a new update ASAP! And maybe I'll finally get to the part about the unwilling host! We'll have pirates, newspapers, and a shocking revelation! All this and more, next time on YU YU—I mean, Gravitation!**


	3. An Unwilling Host Part Three

**Whew….I'm actually updating again so soon… How strange. Eh, well, I'm not going to deny my muse when it wants to write. Thanks to those who read and commented; your reviews give me hope! Maybe I'll finally finish chapter one this time…**

**A/N: As usual, I don't own anyone except Dagger (and Hachi owns herself…)**

**Chapter One (Part Three)—An Unwilling Host**

"I'LL TAKE HER TO SEE TOHMA!" Bunny Boy suddenly screamed, abandoning a bruised and bleeding Sango on the sidewalk. For good measure, he tossed the car on top of her before latching onto me once again. I couldn't be too sure (considering my arm was already numb), but I was fairly certain his grip rivaled that of a clamp. "I wanna take her to see Tohma! Then he'll be so happy to see her here in one piece, he'll forget all about me sneaking out!"

"Are you saying I'm a bad driver?" K roared, waving around a machine gun and openly firing. A few buildings collapsed behind us, and a dog received a million dollar wound; however, we all somehow managed to remain uninjured.

Bunny Boy shook his head solemnly. "No…what I'm talking about is this…" He cleared his throat seriously, and the lights around us suddenly dimmed down. A spotlight shone on him as he held up a microphone. Hachi, K, and I sat down attentively to listen when he began to speak unwaveringly.

"There once was a man named Gold Rodger who was King of the Pirates. He had fame, power, and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, these are the final words he said: 'My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece.' Ever since, pirates from all over the world have set sail for the Grand Line, searching for One Piece, the treasure that would make their dreams come true." As he finished, the spotlight vanished, leaving only dark silhouette standing in shadow.

Sango clapped, tears rolling down her cheeks and into two puddles forming beside her. "Amazing! Simply amazing-zura!"

"I know!" I was clapping too. "He remembered the whole intro to One Piece! That _is_ amazing!"

Bunny Boy, grinning like the crazy person he was, dramatically bowed and removed his hat. "Thank you, thank you!"

The next events happened in an odd, fateful butterfly effect. In that tiny moment, the wind blew a newspaper down the street. An old lady picked it up and read the headlines. Disgusted, she tossed it behind her and hit a paperboy in the face. He spun off course, flailing, and was brutally attacked by an incoming yellow butterfly with fowl play on its mind. The newspaper was forgotten by all but a random hobo, who wasn't really a hobo because he had a wife, two kids, a chocolate Labrador, and a tank full of goldfish at home; he always wanted to be a hobo, though, named Frederick Joseph William Eisenhower-Heinz the twenty-sixth, and he also happened to be stalking Hachi for no apparent reason. He picked up the newspaper and gave it a flip-through, spotting in the obituaries where one of his goldfish, a prized and dear finny-friend named Willis, had recently lost his uncle. He rushed home to comfort his fish. The newspaper, abandoned and confused, got the sudden urge to become a bird. It shed its inky exterior like a phoenix out of the ashes and soured off into the skies…

An origami bird made out of a crinkled newspaper came out of nowhere and smacked the Bunny Boy just as he was bowing. "THE RUSSIANS ARE BOMBING US!" he shrieked and frantically flailed Kumagoro around in defense. The sunglasses fell, skittering across the pavement, and time stopped for a few moments. He paused, one foot in the air, Kumagoro raised like a baseball bat, and realization hit him.

"Ryuichi…Sakuma?" I suddenly felt like a complete idiot. Well, _of course_ he was Ryuichi Sakuma. Why hadn't I realized it before? I was one of those idiots in the movies that I always made fun of when they didn't realize the obvious identity of another. My IQ just dropped ten points.

Ryuichi's expression changed to seriousness, and he straightened, tucking Kumagoro safely away inside his jacket. "Yep."

I gaped at him, still a little stupefied. "You're Ryuichi Sakuma!"

"That's right," he confirmed after checking his N-G nametag.

"But-you-we—_I let you cuddle me frequently_!" I gasped, suddenly horrified. "We were pen pals! Did you not think for one second that you should tell me who you are!" I thought back to the letters I received, all signed with Kumagoro's name. Come to think of it, he might have been a creeper, and I just let him have my address.

Eh…him? A creeper? It would be more likely for Hachi to be a creeper.

Ryuichi gave me a blank stare. "…You're upset," he said, eyes suddenly widening.

"Of course I'm upset! You kept the most important thing from me!"

"So!" His eyes filled with overflowing tears. "It's not like we have a meaningful relationship! I didn't tell you because I wanted to be treated normally!"

"How would I have treated you differently, Sakuma-san! Tohma practically raised me, and my brother's a world famous writer! Don't you think I'm a little used to famous people?"

Sango patted my arm, her brow furrowed in utter confusion. "Who's your brother?"

"Erm…" I thought about it. "James Patterson?"

"Oh, wow, really?" Her puppy dog tail wagged excitedly at the notion.

"Yeah, let's go with that."

Ryuichi bit his trembling lip, an odd expression in his eyes. Glaring away, he wiped at his cheeks, and I felt an odd tugging sensation in my chest. When he looked back at me, I thought all the ice in the world was directed at me by that one foreign gaze. "You say you wouldn't treat me differently, but you…but you just did."

I had the sudden urge to hug him. Just walk over and give Ryuichi Sakuma a hug. Before I had the chance, he darted off into N-G, leaving behind only a cloud of dust and a sombrero. I stared through the sandy puffs, fidgeting.

"By the next time he sees you, he'll have forgotten all about it," assured K with a violent pat on my back that I was sure caused terminal damage somewhere inside me. "In the meantime, let's go up to see Seguchi."

Fearing the cold end of the magnum back in my mouth, I headed through the tall, glass doors that belonged to N-G. K and Sango followed me through the shimmering lobby and past the groups of suited people all chatting about the details concerning Grasper's next concert. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button repeatedly, willing the silver doors to open. When they refused, I pressed the button again! Persistent attack maneuver! The elevator wouldn't know what hit it!

"It's so biiiig!" Sango marveled again, spinning around dreamily.

"Is she always this observant and sparkling for no reason?" K muttered with a glare her way.

"Yeppers," I said, still pressing the button.

"You know what I just thought of?" Sango came to a stop beside me, her eyes dizzy.

I shrugged. "I can only imagine what goes on in your head, and that alone keeps me awake for weeks."

"James Patterson is really old."

"I'm not so sure he would like to hear you say that….what's your point?"

"And he's your brother?"

"That's right." I was beginning to see where this was going.

"When did your mom start having kids? Five?"

I frowned at her. "How did you even put all of this together?"

"It was a long and complicated process that took years and dedication to imagine."

"Yeah, I'm sure all that happened in the past four minutes." Finally, the elevator opened. K shoved me in, and Sango bounced in after us. The door clanged shut, cutting me away from the real world. Anxiously, I began to rapidly slam the top button, wishing the elevator moved faster. I could only survive so long in an enclosed space with K and Sango. The elevator lurched to a start, and as soon as she heard the low key music that should have been played on the weather station, Hachi began to perform an interpretive dance, opting for a violent version of the sprinkler.

I wasn't sure who I was safer with, the crazy American holding the magnum to my temple or the insane roommate who had yet managed to kill me. All the while, I couldn't find the strength to push Ryuichi's injured expression from my mind. I hoped K was right, and Ryuichi would have already forgotten our argument.

That was the longest elevator ride of my life.

**Okay, so I lied…I STILL haven't arrived at the main point of the chapter….I don't remember it being this long when I wrote it out. Eh, well, beggars can't be choosers. Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update again in the next couple days. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
